


Secret Keeper

by TypeHeartsWriter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypeHeartsWriter/pseuds/TypeHeartsWriter
Summary: Give Tony a reason and he won't mind keeping a secret. [Gender-neutral narrator x T. Stark]For @marvelous-fvcks's writing challenge on Tumblr - prompt was "My God, would you shut up?"





	Secret Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I wanted to get this out here for the challenge because I have a major writing project for school coming up that I need to be focused on. Not much, but I appreciate the opportunity to work with a prompt and MCU characters!

“A secret relationship?”

Tony stared at me in the blue florescent of his lab. He’d been the one to ask me out and I wanted to say yes, but –

“Think about it, Stark. The team isn’t blind but we could do it.”

“No, no, that’s not it. I’m not worried about being able to do it – I can do anything – but I want to know why.”

“What, you want a list?”

He smirked. “Yeah, L/N, make me a list.”

“Fine. How much will satisfy you?”

“Are we still talking about the list?”

I sighed. “Tony.”

“I’ll let you know.” He laughed and bent down to kiss me on the cheek. “Just keep them coming, babe. I’ll be your secret keeper until then.”

“Okay,” I whispered.

“And you’ll be mine? This has to be fair, you know.”

I laughed and nodded.

+

I knocked on his door at exactly two in the morning. He followed a routine – around midnight, when everyone was getting ready for bed, he sat in his room for approximately ten minutes before he gave up and went to the lab; by two, someone had asked him to stop blowing things up for five seconds and try to sleep one more time.

The door opened slowly.

“Oh,” he said. “I thought Cap realized I was still playing with – uh – _building_ miniature robots in my room.”

“What were you _building_?”

“Well, the son of a bitch told me to be quiet.”

“It’s two in the morning.”

“Yeah.” He let me into his room. “So I pulled out the Rock’em Sock’em Robots you got me for Christmas. Was I being too loud again?”

“No, I was coming to start the list.”

He smirked. Flopping onto the bed, he patted the space next to him.

“ _Yes_?”

“Midnight – or, um, 2 a.m. – rendezvous.”

He laughed. “You think that’s a reason?”

“It could be fun to sneak around.”

A hand on my thigh.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. Lights, please.”

Darkness.

Shadows in front of me.

He pounced, throwing me back. I squealed and –

“ **My God, would you shut up?** Cap already told me to be quiet.”

“Well, excuse the fuck out of me!”

“You’re the one who wanted this to be secret, sweetheart.”

“Then give me a reason to shut up.”

“You need a list, too?”

+

We stayed in his bed until the sun began to rise. Somehow, I wasn’t tired.

“What do you think about your list, Stark?”

He thumbed my hipbone. “It’s starting out okay.”

“Just okay?”

“It’s a good list so far, babe.”

“Bastard,” I muttered.

“What was that?”

“Nothing, dearest.”

He laughed, kissing down my jaw.

“Give me another reason, huh?”

I thought. What could I tell the man? That I’m scared? That I’m scared he’s scared of commitment? That I’m scared I’m not? That I’m scared if we’re open about dating – about a relationship – that when he finally gets bored and moves on, I’ll be crushed and everyone will know? If they didn’t, that would be safer. I could brush it off – say my Gran’s dog died and I always loved him. S.H.I.E.L.D. hadn’t put anything about her in their files; I’d made sure that request was taken care of.

No. _What could I tell him?_

“You know Nat’ll never let us live it down. Think of the _jokes_.”

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...???????


End file.
